legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops
Cyclops is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The X-Men #1 (September 1963), he is a mutant with the ability to project energy beams from his eyes and member of the X-Men. Often present as the team's field leader, Cyclops is one of the team's first members and has become one its most recognized members. Added in version 4.3 of the Superheroes Unlimited, Cyclops' costume can be crafted and worn by the player, giving them access to his powers and abilities. Cyclops was removed during the transition to 5.0. Backstory Cyclops' true identity is Scott Summers, son of Air Force pilot Christopher Summers and his wife Katherine. Growing up in Anchorage, Alaska, Scott and his younger brother Alex had a relatively normal childhood. However, whilst flying with their parents in their private plane, they were attacked by a Shi'ar spaceship. With only one parachute left, the Summers threw their sons out of the plane with it before the vehicle crashed, saving them from the disaster. During landing, Scott was placed into a coma when he hit his head on landing. Upon waking up, Scott learnt that he had been separated from Alex. Growing up as an orphan, Scott's optic blast abilities began emerging whilst in puberty. However, due to an injury he sustained during the crash, he was unable to control his powers, resulting in various accidents and misunderstandings. Eventually, Scott ran away from the orphanage, due to these incidents and the rising anti-mutant movement. Eventually, Scott was found by Professor Charles Xavier, who offered him a place at a school for mutants. Scott accepted his offer and began education at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Whilst at the school, Xavier and another student, Hank McCoy, developed specialized glasses to contain the beams and a visor that allowed him to concentrate them. When Xavier formed the X-Men, Scott was chosen to become one of the members and given the responsibilities as the team's leader. Dubbed Cyclops due to his visor's appearance, Scott quickly became a well respected member of the group and vital figure in Human-Mutant relations. Despite the members changing, Cyclops would remain on the team, though would leave after a number of incidents related to his powers. He would also begin a relationship with fellow member Jean Grey, who he would later marry. In the Mod Cyclops was first added to the mod in version 4.3, along with various other members of the X-Men. His costume can be crafted in the Hero-Maker and worn by the player, giving them Speed 3, Strength 3 and Acrobatics 2. They can also fire his optic beams (Suit Ability 1 Key), which can also be powered up (hold shift whilst firing the beams). Cyclops is also immune to Fall Damage. Crafting To craft Cyclops' costume, you will need: *9 Yellow Cloth *9 Blue Cloth *2 Red Diamond Blocks *2 Gold Plates *2 Sapphires *1 Mutant Genes Cyclops Visor Recipe.png|Cyclops' Visor Recipe Cyclops Chestpiece Recipe.png|Cyclops' Chestpiece Recipe Cyclops Leggings Recipe.png|Cyclops' Leggings Recipe Cyclops Boots Recipe.png|Cyclops' Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Mutants